


The Box

by harleykitten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Other, wiggity wiggity wiggity wack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: Ever since Steve started dating y/n, he never hangs out with Sam and Bucky anymore, so when Bucky and Sam try to spend some time with Steve they find out something about Steve they never expected.





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written but whatever here it is

Sam and Bucky were Steve’s best friends they would always support Steve when fighting and if Steve had ever gone through anything personal Sam and Bucky would be standing beside him ready to support and help him. Their relationship worked both ways, Sam confided in Steve when his mom died and Bucky talked to Steve about how hard it was for him to live in the 21st century. Although their relationship’s with Steve stood strong on their own Sam and Bucky had grown close, even if their relationship was competitive and based on insulting each other, the trio trusted each other with their lives, but lately since Steve had just gotten into a serious relationship with his girlfriend y/n, Sam and Bucky had seen a lot less of Steve. It’s not like they resented y/n for it, since they started dating Steve had become a different person more open, comfortable and happier. All that aside they did miss their friend dearly and decided to ask him out to lunch so they could catch up and get into their usual rhythm. They all agreed on a set time the day before but when Steve was 15 minutes late they decided to go find him. After they figured out Steve was in his room(thanks to Friday), they made their way to the residential avengers floor.

“Should we go to Luigi’s? Steve loves Luigi’s.” Bucky said to sam as they got off the elevator. “No I think we should go to a new place like Alfredo’s they have live music there,” Sam said “but we won’t be comfortable there” Bucky whined Sam pushed his shoulder in attempt to keep his attitude in check Bucky gave Sam a look in retaliation. Once they had turned down the correct hallway the had just seen y/n sneak out of Steve’s room running rather fast down the hall in the other direction not noticing the two men’s confused looks. Once they finally arrived at Steve’s door Bucky pushed it open revealing steve sitting on the bed, shirtless in a pair of jeans. Sam noticed the weird position Steve was sitting in his head was on the backboard and his feet were spread out in front of him, his hands were behind his back and he was a dusty shade of red… this was weird. Bucky picked up on everything Sams thought and what was y/n running out of the room for, did they have a fight? That explained it all that’s why Steve was so red, he got really red when he got angry. Bucky walked over to Steve alerting him to their presence Steve jumped but stayed seated, his face got even redder. “Steve, did you two have a fight?”Bucky asked softly knowing how upset must have been to start a fight with y/n, the dame he had been crushing on since they had met. Sam had understood where Bucky was coming from and walked over to sit on the bed to comfort his friend. Steve shifted uncomfortably in his spot but nodded. “What happened?”Sam said not understanding how Steve could get mad at the girl he had held in such high revere. “She got mad at me because I…” Steve started to say very slowly looking around the room. Before he could finish Bucky clapped him on the shoulder and laughed “ if I had a dollar for everytime a dame was mad at me for a reason I didn’t know” Steve gave Bucky a forced smile “ Yeah, sure” he said quietly. Sam got off the bed and went over to Steve’s dresser pulling out a shirt and tossing it to Steve he turned to the bed “ I think we should go on with our earlier lunch plans maybe it will get your mind off of her” Sam said smiling. Bucky laughed at Sam but nodded in agreement “ we could go to Luigi’s that always has and will cheer you up” Bucky said standing up. Bucky and Steve made their way over to the door expecting Steve to follow but much to the boys’ surprise Steve stayed sitting in his weird position with the shirt sam threw at him sitting on his lap. “ come on man lets go out you’ll feel better” Bucky said. Steve remained sitting and shook his head “you know what guys you go without me I’m going to stay here I’m tired” Steve said to the confusion of Sam and Bucky.

Just as Sam went to physically pull him out, the door opened y/n rushed in eyes locked on the continents of a box she held in her hands “ I got everything, we can start you, bad boy..” y/n’s sentence had trailed off once she looked up to find two guests in the room. She quickly dropped the box and turned a dark shade of pink before clearing her throat. Sam and Bucky stood there with wide eyes and confused expressions on their faces. Steve got off the bed and made his way over to his friend’s hands still behind his back “ We can explain all of this”Stave said to try to ease the tension in the air “even the fuzzy pink handcuffs?” Sam said incredulously pointing behind Steve’s back to the restraints on his wrists “well yes, but it’s probably exactly what you think it is” y/n said finally taken out of her state of shock. “Stevie here” she started as she began to walk over to Steve “is a huge sub and loves when I take care of him,” she said as she stroked steves shaggy blonde hair. “ Well, I cant say I’m surprised,” Bucky said still a bit dazed “ we will get out of your space, maybe next time lock the door,” Bucky said as he dragged Sam out of the room. The two separated ways immediately after they left the room spending the rest of their day figuring what the hell they had just experienced. The next morning Sam and Bucky had woken up to go for their daily jog the second they got out of the tower they stopped and looked at each other “ What the fuck?” Sam said “Bucky nodded ”that was… interesting?” Bucky said “ yeah..” they stood in silence for a minute “Hey man can I ask you something?” Bucky asked Sam nodded “what was in the box?” Bucky asked, at that moment Bucky had seen a sprint that could rival the captain himself. Although he was still unsure of what was n the box he would make sure he found out whatever got steve that red and Sam need to run that fast must be very interesting.


End file.
